The Dragon
by lilserpent19
Summary: Kyo is not the strongest? There is someone strong? Will Yuya, Benitora, and Yukimura believe it when they find out or will Kyo kill him off? Is it a male or female or is it an it?
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

It's now after the battle between Kyo and Akira for Kyo's body. It's now after the battle with Kyo and Kyoshiro for the title of the strongest. Kyo came out victorous in both of his battles and Kyoshiro and Akira both came out dead. Yuya still by Kyo's side as his servant, Yukimura still waiting for the opportunity to take Kyo on, Benitora still falling head over heels for Yuya, Okuni dead from a sacrifice made so Kyo could return to his body, Sasuke and Saizo still working for Yukimura and protecting him when they can, Sakuya still hidden looking up at the stars.

It's been a week since Kyo defeated Kyoshiro. Kyo, Yuya, Benitora, and Yukimura sit on the floor of a room at an inn in the town of Kyoto. They decided after the battle that they would stay for awhile, they were needed no where else at that moment.

Kyo sat back against one of the walls, he was still contemplating on what Akira had said just before he died.

"You will never be the strongest, you may defeat me and Kyoshiro, but you will never defeat the dragon." Akira had said then abruptly stopped talking for he had bled to death from taking a stab in the stomache.

Kyo had told nobody of this imformation, because everyone thought that now because Kyoshiro was dead that Kyo was the strongest of them all. But only he knew he wasn't, he knew Akira was not lying when he had said it.

It was now midnight, and everyone had fallen asleep, but not Kyo. No he sat up still thinking and wanting to know who this "Dragon" person was. How strong was he? Could he defeat him? Where is he now?

Little did Kyo know that he wasn't alone, and that his answers would soon be answered...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes - **I apologize for not adding that Samurai Deeper Kyo does not belong to me it belongs to Akimine Kamijyo I am only using the characters of his books to create my fic.

**Thanks - **kodoku433 for reviewing :-)

**Chapter 1-**

A creature lurked just outside, hiding in the shadows beneath the balcony, overlooking the town of Kyoto. The creature waited until the sounds just inside the room above died and the sounds of snoring could be heard. The creature silently climbed up and on to the balcony, standing now in the light of the moon. The creatures shadow reflecting into the room going as far as the light of the moon will allow it.

Kyo sat silently back against the wall, head tilted down as though he too were sleeping. He felt the presence of someone that did not belong. The creature walked in silently, not to make the slightest sound that might disturb any of the residence. The creature stopped dead in its tracks and turned to face the demon that sat pretending to sleep.

"Onime no Kyo...just the one I've been looking for." The creature whispered and slowly and still silently walked over to the limp form of Kyo.

"Now, now Onime no Kyo we all know you're not sleeping." The creature said in a femine voice cold as ice.

At this statement Kyo's ears perked up, but did nothing else but listen more intently to what this female creature had to say. Her voice cold as ice giving the room a cold feel.

"Oh I know you can hear me, for if you do not wish to respond than I will be forced to pull my weapon on you." The creature coninued after waiting for a response.

Kyo brought his head up and his eyes shot open. But standing before him was nothing, for he could have sworn she was standing directly in front of him. He clutched his Katana and stood from where he was sitting up against the wall. He moved slowly away from the wall, looking in every possible direction.

The creature silently came down from the ceiling standing behind him. Kyo shot around quickly feeling uneasy, he saw nothing again. The creature still standing behind him, silently brought the hand she was holding her dagger in up to his neck and started to whisper.

"as you always say, you cannot kill what you cannot see." The creature slowly slid the blade along his neck yet not making at scratch at all, "so shall I kill you now or shall I let my master take care of you?"

Kyo didn't move a muscle, curious as of who this "master" was that this creature spoke of.

"Aww...I sense curiousity, didn't your mother ever tell you that curiousity killed the cat, or do you not believe in supersition?" The creature continued whisper still holding the dagger to his throat.

"But I being the cat could surely kill the curiousity." Kyo responded tightening his grip upon the handle of his katana.

"hehe, yes yes you should meet master, you are worthy of the honor." The creature giggled then continued, "you will show up at Kimano dojo at dawn, if you do not show up...the master will come to get you, and trust me it will not be a pleasant first meeting for you. Oh yes bring that girl over there as well."

The creature withdrew the dagger and stepped back, blending in with the shadows and making her way back to the balcony which she had entered through. Climbling back down over the railing of the balcony and running off to the Kimano dojo where her master remains anixously awaiting a response.

The creaure returned to the Kimano dojo where she found her master pacing anixously around the dojo. The creature entered the room silently hidden in the shadows.

"Oh come on Munisha, I know you're here, you can fool the person who taught you everything that you know."her master said still pacing.

"okay so anyway..." Munisha said stepping out of the shadows, "he is truely the demon eyes Kyo you have been searching for."

"And?" her master urged as Munisha paused.

"I told him to come at dawn, and if he does not show up you will be coming to get him and the girl. She looks weak." Munisha repsonded falling in step with her master as they paced.

"aww...this girl you speak of, who is she?"

"I don't know, she has long blonde hair, weak looking arms and a caring face." Munisha said stopping and focusing on what the girl had looked like.

"Kyo always did know how to choose the girls he protected." Munisha's master stopped pacing picturing the girl herself now, "but if I die to him I will not leave her with him weak, he diserves someone that can protect themselves along with others...I will train her up to what you have become or what I have become." Munisha's master started to laugh

**Authors Notes - **Hey peeps, it's my first fic here, I really do hope you like it :-) please review it, I would greatly appreciate it, and thanks again to the reviewer that reviewed earlier.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes - **I do not own any of Samurai Deeper Kyo. It's all because of Akimine Kamijyo that this fic was made possible, because without Akimine the characters would be other characters.

**Thanks -** To Kodoku433 for reviewing again, I really appreciate it. Plus Aemiela and Tiff for reading the fic and giving me their opinions hehe...

**Chapter 2-**

Kyo stood on the balcony over looking the city of Kyoto. It was now only a few minutes from dawn, he was debating within himself whether to go to the dojo with Yuya at dawn or wait for the "master" to come and get them. As dawn approached Kyo did not move from his spot on the balcony and waited. He heard nothing but the soft snores of the people within the room just off of the balcony.

Dawn came upon the Inn and Kyo was still standing alert on the balcony waiting for the "master"to show up. Kyo was unaware that at that moment he was be watched, and watched very closely. A tall, slender figure wearing a ninja's outfit came silently crawling down the wall behind Kyo. Making sure in the process that the figure did not disturb him.

Kyo felt something and spun around quickly, but to his surprise he didn't see a thing. Before he knew it he had a dagger held to his throat, like he had at night when the other ninja had appeared. He noticed by the hands holding the dagger that it wasn't the same ninja as the night before. This must be the master...

"Now if you just come quietly I won't have to go to drastic measures, which won't be pretty." The ninja whispered into Kyo's ear.

"Who are you?" Kyo angrily replied.

"Oh don't ask question just shut up and grab the weak looking girl over there." The Ninja still holding the dagger to his throat pushed him forwards into the room and over to where Yuya was sleeping silently on the floor.

The ninja pushed Kyo forward and whispered into Kyo's ear again.

"Pick the girl up."

Kyo slowly raised Yuya into his muscular arms and the ninja basically dragged the both of them out of the room and onto the balcony. Yuya was still fast asleep in Kyo's arms. The ninja quickly took the katana out of the sheath and told Kyo to follow her with Yuya. And so they went down over the railing Yuya being passed between the ninja and Kyo as they climbed down the balconys till they came to the cold hard ground.

The ninja led the way and Kyo followed not knowing exactly where they were headed. Yuya was still sleeping silently in Kyo's arm not affected by all the passing off she had been through.

After walking for a few minutes they came to a building with a large sign that read "Kimano dojo". They walked up a few flight of stairs and finally came to a large room with almost nothing in it except for a few candles lighting the room.

"Just place her in the middle of the room and let her wake in her own time." The ninja said and sat down indian style on the floor.

Kyo did as the ninja had asked, the ninja still holding his katana started to examine it. Kyo then walked up to the ninja.

"Give me back my katana." Kyo said blantly.

"And why should I do a think like that?" the ninja responded still examing the katana.

"Who do you think you are?" Kyo asked angrier then before.

"Well I thought my name was Zaida, and I do believe you know who I am." Zaida stopped examining the katana and looked up to Kyo who was standing before her.

"aww...yes Zaida I remember you, Akira's sister or friend or what not. Someone I wouldn't take under my wing and help, because you were weak and ungrateful." Kyo continued, "and I see you haven't changed."

"you seem to be wrong though, you didn't recongize me at first and yet you didn't see me until we left, please do explain as to how you couldn't catch me." Zaida said now standing and yet still looking up into the demons crimson eyes.

"what if I didn't want to see you?" Kyo responded blantly again.

And at that moment both Kyo and Zaida turned their heads towards Yuya who was now stirring on the floor of the dojo.

"If I were so weak and ungrateful, why'd you take her in?" Zaida asked looking Yuya who yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

"She is my servant and she is not half as weak as you were." Kyo responded looking back to Zaida who was still looking at Yuya who was now furiously looking around the room.

Out of no where Yuya screamed, and Zaida yelled over to her.

"Aww...shut up stupid girl, Kyo and I are just standing over here, there's not to worry about."

Yuya stood up and faced Kyo and Zaida and started to blush furiously.

"I-I-I'm sorry" Yuya started in embarrassement.

Zaida rolled her eyes and walked over to her. Zaida picked up one of Yuya's arms and started to examine it. She hummed then when Yuya wasn't expecting it Zaida pushed her. Yuya went flying backwards landing on the floor with an "ow..."

Zaida shook her head, "this is gonna be tougher then I had expected, she's going to need a lot of training, balance and strength are her weaknesses. And yours Kyo well with it you won't be able to defeat the dragon, but before you defeat the dragon you will have to defeat me." Zaida just then laughed.

**Authors Notes -** Hey everyone thanks for reading, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I would greatly appreciate it if you could reply, any thing you want to say about it is fine by me Thanks again to the readers and reviewers that I know of.


End file.
